


The Rules of Engagement

by cupiscent



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-22
Updated: 2005-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupiscent/pseuds/cupiscent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the rules, more like guidelines, but binding by mutual consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules of Engagement

 

* * *

 

We, the undersigned, hereby do undertake to observe in all our dealings each with the other that:  


> By Historical Precedent, one day's head start is deemed an appropriate margin;
> 
> Abuse of Station, Situation, Resources of both Personal and Positional nature is allowed, Health, Cunning, Weather, Dexterity and Technical Competence is allowed and indeed any other instance of advantage whether Divinely granted or of human construction, is allowed;
> 
> Complaining About It is not;
> 
> (Intentional) Destruction of property in the form of Ocean-Going Vessels is prohibited;
> 
> These rules are only considered to be in effect outside the territorial waters of His Majesty's Commonwealth of Great Britain and all attendant Colonies;
> 
> Tortuga is off-limits to Navy personnel;
> 
> Special dispensation of these Rules may occur at the agreement of Both Parties subject to any Additional Stipulation provided by aforementioned parties in negotiations prior to the instance in question;
> 
> A Victory shall be deemed to have occurred only when agreed upon by Both Parties, upon which Occasion the Victor may require such Forfeits as he deems appropriate.

It is understood that these are the Rules of Engagement, though more like Guidelines, yet binding by Mutual Consent upon the undersigned.


End file.
